


ta- how diid ii get two know you

by Indus_orr



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Friendship, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indus_orr/pseuds/Indus_orr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was inspired by : http://www.zerochan.net/965358</p>
    </blockquote>





	ta- how diid ii get two know you

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by : http://www.zerochan.net/965358

CG-HOW THE FUCK DID WE BECOME FRIENDS?

ta- Ii thiink iit was because ii thaved your ath.

CG- NO YOU DID NOT...OK WELL. LETS GUST SAY I WAS RUNNING AWAY FROM SOME FINISH CRUMBS.

ta- he was beiing bulliied.

CG-NO I WAS NOT.

ta- ya ok. tho he was runniing and beiing the good guy ii am ii thaved hiis ath.

CG- YA... I WAS RUNNING AND IN MID HOPING OVER A FENCE, I SAW A FLASH OF YELLOW BLUE AND RED. HE ENDED UP PUNCHING THE GUYS OUT.

ta- ya ii diid.

CG- DON'T GET ALL HIGH ON IT FUCK ASS

CG- SO ANYWAY .

CG- SOLLUX?

ta- ya thorry ii'm here. ed gust walked iin the door.

CG- YA I NEED TO KNOW THAT. SO ANY WAY AFTER YOU PUNCHED THEM OUT. YOU CAME OVER TO CHECK ON ME. WE HAVE BEEN PALE EVER SENSE.

CG- SOLLUX?

CG- HAY ASS

ta- ya.

CA- ANY THING TO ADD?

CA-SOL?

CA- FUCK YOU CAN GO FUCK ERIDEN!

ta- thankth kk.


End file.
